


迷林之羊 | Goat of the Lost Forest

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Tome, Gen, Hallowed blight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 这篇是幽灵的枯萎皮肤的衍生文。F是Fake的缩写。这些是我模仿观测者的文风编造的古书文档。
Kudos: 4





	迷林之羊 | Goat of the Lost Forest

* * *

_TOME F：MEMORIES OF PHILIP OJOMO_

_古书 F：菲利普•奥乔莫的回忆_

_GOAT OF THE LOST FOREST_

_迷林之羊_

* * *

**MEMROY 1720-F**

他闻到气味。清冷空气中的汽油味，湿润的树皮苦香，劣质烟酒和不清洁的皮肤油脂臭味。天色未亮时树林雾气迷蒙，最美丽。每天早晚他和数十名工友一同穿行过林子，在汽车天堂的轧车车间和工人宿舍之间往返。他喜欢车，它们会呼吸，会进食，会运动，和人没有区别。他也喜欢轧碎它们，那让他……兴奋，兴奋得皮肤发烫。他浑身上下都是烫伤的水泡和疤痕，从那场灾祸中活下来已经是一个奇迹，他不敢希求更多，只希望后半生过安安稳稳的生活。

在这里工作没有出路，太危险，这些机器承载了太多死亡……那些工友面露惊恐，劝说他一起离开。他看一看他们被机器轧伤脱套的手，摇摇头，知道自己非得这么做不可。他喜欢简单的工作，更重要的，他必须把自己内心深处的冲动控制在想象的范畴里，因为它们不是真的，也不应该是真的。

* * *

**MEMROY 1721-F**

你做的很棒。他老板总是这么讲。每当这时他就会歪一歪脑袋专注地听，耳朵支起仿佛一只头羊。他已经忘记了阳光照进树林时是什么样子，只记得自己逐渐从在工人队列的尾端挪到了前端，踏着骄傲的蹄子昂首阔步。他所领导的那团被油污染成墨色的羊群时常会露出缺口，但又很快被填补上，永恒不变地在树林中徘徊。

一辆车被轧成钢铁方块。他看见深色液体从方块中渗出来，嗅到刺鼻的血气。不是真的。他摇摇头，把方块堆叠在一起，形成一座冰冷方正的小山。他再一次拉动拉杆，拉动拉杆，拉动拉杆，为山制作出树，直到独木成林，钢铁森林的尖锐边缘刺破天堂，进入朦胧虚空。

* * *

**MEMROY 1722-F**

时候到了。一场深夜密谈……他心中欢喜，加薪还是换岗？你是最棒的。他的老板搂着他的肩膀，邀请他。你可以过另一种生活，就像我们一样。他看着那些被塞进汽车后备箱的死羊，有些穿西服，有些穿工装。它们身上的弹孔里流出汽油，气味在炙热的空气里扩散。好烫。他的理智在燃烧，被那只手搂紧的皮肤像要烧化了一样，那种幼年时就熟悉的剧痛再次席卷了他。好烫。他闻到点燃的汽油和皮肉，望见焦糊的尸体在月光山岗上起舞，逐渐凝固为扭曲的枯树……他14岁，亲手把所有仇家埋葬在火焰里。那天夜里月色朦胧，他动作很轻，个子很小，绝不会被人注意到。那不是真的。可他好烫……一只燃烧的手搭上他的肩膀，把他也拉进了舞蹈队列……不是真的。有人应当为此付出代价，但绝不是我。他的胸口在淌血，子弹穿过他的身体，却不能教他停下。他比公路上奔腾的车更加迅猛，待他恢复理智，那一团曾是他老板的血肉已经被他用机器碾碎，和钢铁融为一体。

伤口像是熔岩，点燃了他的内脏。他在废弃汽车组成的钢铁森林中跌跌撞撞，祈求湿润的雾气能驱散这份热痛。带走我……我愿归属于你，既是你温顺的山羊，又是凶猛的牧犬……在不知来头的黑雾中，他跪拜着地的四肢生出根来，在他躯体上迅速生长出一只野兽。他闻见浓稠的血气，黑雾送来一棵高大的树木，铁质弯枝闪着寒光，向他索要新鲜的肉。我明白。我会为您创造崭新的森林，愿您的枝头丰裕富饶，愿您的根系繁茂昌盛……

* * *


End file.
